<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hammer by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506993">Hammer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Whump Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Whump, concussion, hiccup!whump, injury denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hammer falls on Hiccup’s head and gives him a concussion. However, Hiccup is in denial that he is hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Whump Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hammer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiccup cursed as he dropped a cog under his worktable. He bent over to get it, and he must have bumped the table in the process, because then </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was landing on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! Fuck!” Hiccup stumbled and fell backwards. He was dizzy, and it took him a moment to realize what had hit him. There was a sizeable hammer on the floor. It’d smacked him on the top of his head, which was now hurting abominably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless came over at the commotion, looking at Hiccup on the floor with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Hiccup said to Toothless. He stood on shaky legs, picked up the hammer and the cog, put both back on his worktable. He was careful when bending over to not his head on the worktable. That would just make things worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt suddenly nauseous. He put a hand to his stomach, the other on his head, and groaned. He really wasn’t feeling good. What was going on? Was it just because he’d hit his head? That was stupid. It hadn’t even been a very hard hit, had it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup sat back down on the floor. He wasn’t going to move just yet. His legs were unsteady, and he was trembling. Saliva pooled in his mouth, and he desperately swallowed it back, really not wanting to vomit. Toothless came over, nuzzled Hiccup’s face. His scales were cool against his flushed skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright, Toothless,” Hiccup said in answer to his questioning cooing. He basically knew what Toothless was saying. He was checking on him, making sure that he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he okay though? His head was hurting terribly and he was feeling dizzy just sitting there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It suddenly felt like everything in his body dropped to his foot, his blood leaving him. There was a sense of fuzziness, and then he blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup! Hiccup!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ughn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hiccup groaned. The voice felt like a hammer pounding his head and ears. He twisted his head, and oh, that hurt. Where was he? He blearily opened his eyes, found that he was in his bedroom. Someone had carried him to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More looking around showed that his friends were all around him. He didn’t know who had called out his name. Snotlout, maybe? Toothless was there too, looking worried. He must have gone to get help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hiccup didn’t need help. He was fine, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, what happened?” Fishlegs asked. Hiccup tried focusing on his face, but his eyes wouldn’t do it. So he just closed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hammer fell on my head,” Hiccup answered, blushing. “It was an accident. It was stupid though. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid,” Tuffnut said. “Not if you’re hurt by it. What can we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t even focus your eyes properly,” Astrid said. “And we found you unconscious on the floor. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it was stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A collective sigh from his friends. “Hiccup, you’re hurt.” That was Fishlegs. “What can we do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice for my head would be nice,” Hiccup said. He didn’t think he could sit up right now, but he wanted to try anyway. He heaved himself up, and nausea instantly took him when he did. He doubled over, hands wrapped around his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Hiccup!” That was Ruffnut. “Lay back down right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, fuck. Don’t yell,” Hiccup complained. He did as she said though, laying back down slowly. His stomach began to calm when he did. He put a hand to his head. “Sound hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ruffnut said in a voice hardly above a whisper. “Is that better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs must have gone to get the ice, and he came back with a block of it, handed it to Hiccup. Hiccup put it to his head with a groan. He opened his eyes again. The light filtering in felt like knives stabbing him, and so he closed his eyes. He wished he could see his friends and Toothless, but it hurt too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get Gothi,” Astrid said. “This isn’t good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And tell her what?” Hiccup asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That a hammer fell and hit your head,” Snotlout said. “You know, the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup groaned, but this time not from pain. “Gods, but that’s so embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad. You need help.” Astrid took his hand. “I’ll go get Gothi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Hiccup argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do,” Tuffnut told him. “Look at you. You can’t even open your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup sighed. The ice on his head was beginning to feel rather good. “Okay, okay. Go get Gothi.” It was hard to cede his point, but his friends were right. He was hurt. There was no longer any point in being stubborn about it. Denial wouldn’t make him better, not the way proper medical attention would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid left, but the rest of his friends stayed with him. Fishlegs sat in his bed, and others pulled up various chairs or sat on the floor. It seemed they wouldn’t be leaving his side, and Hiccup was okay with that. If he could have, he would have smiled. He loved his friends and how fiercely loyal they were. And they loved him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>